


Teach me to be human

by Charmingwolf



Series: Finding Myself (Monster!Eliot story) [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot and the monster kinda become one person, Fix-It, Happy with eventual angst, I dont know how much of this i am gonna write, M/M, Monster!Eliot, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Eliot is back but he isn't the same. Hes child like and confused. The monster must have let go but is the influence gone? Quentin thinks it isnt completely gone but Eliot is back and thats all he wanted.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I havent seen the season finale of season 4. I just love spoilers and have my friends tell me things.

How they got Eliot back was different from how they had originally planned. Something happened and the monster just Let go. 

According to Eliot at least, the monster let go right before Margo hit him. It didn't makes sense, for Quentin and Margo it didn't have too. Eliot was back and unharmed physically. He wasn't the same as he used to be but he was safe. 

That was all that mattered. 

But 

He wasn’t right. He would look at Quentin the same way the monster did and Quentin would freeze in place thinking that maybe the monster came back. Or That Eliot was the monster now. 

Eliot was off. Ever so slightly … child like. He had forgotten some of his “sense of self” and when asked to recall memories from before the monster, he would say they were fuzzy and uncomfortable. The only things that he seemed to really remember where things revolving around Quentin. So Quentin decided to keep his role as caretaker. Slowly reteaching Eliot how to be human was easier said than done but it was all they had. 

Eliot sat quietly on the counter. He tilted his head as he watched him cook. It was so interesting and Quentin was so pretty in this light. 

"Why do you put so much effort into me, Quentin?" A small smile on his lips as he watched him freeze in place.

Quentin seemed to get scared when he was called by his name. "Eliot i told you before. You never really called me quentin" 

"Oh ... right um... Curly Q?" Eliot tilted his head just like the monster used too. Or rather like he just did now a days. 

Quentin nodded. "Yes that’s…. Better.” 

"Please answer my question... q" 

Quentin paused before turning to face the Monster.... Eliot this was Eliot now but did not look him in the eye. "Well uh.... I don’t know.... maybe I know that you are you like deep down... and uh. ... um i just think you’re different now and that’s okay ...you just need a little help now" 

Eliot blinked, head tilting further and his ears wiggling a little like a confused animal. "Oh...that doesn’t make much sense" 

Quentin stopped what he was doing to really look at Eliot. He reached for his hand and carefully squeezed it. “I know it doesn’t make sense but you’re Eliot again and you’re safe and I love you. That’s all you need to know” He pulled Eliot’s hand to his face and gave his a small kiss. 

Eliot’s eyes grew wide as the kiss made electricity flow through his body. He took a deep breath before letting out a happy noise. Smiling wide in a way that was a strange mixture of the monster’s innocent and evil childlike smile and the pure, lovely smile Eliot only held for Quentin. 

It seemed that the Monster’s influence was ebbing away from day to day. 

That made Quentin smile.

~~~~~

Eliot made a hard decision. As the spell effected the Monster just enough to make him start lamenting. Eliot took the chance to propose a deal. 

“A deal?” the monster sang. “ I don’t make deals, human.”

The world got fuzzy. The two of them appeared in a black room. Eliot in his normal attire and the monster in Eliot’s form with a black jacket and a white shirt...with a cartoon on it.

“Oh lord what are we wearing?” Eliot sneered

“You don’t like it” The monster tilted its head. “I love it. It is very funny.” It smiled.

Eliot cringed. This monster had a way of talking that made him sound like a child ready to kill their parents with a handgun. It was slow and bouncy and Eliot hoped if he came back that wouldn’t stick to him. 

Taking a deep breath, Eliot continued. “I want to make a deal. You seem to really like earth, yes?”

“Oh yesss I Do. It is so much fun and” It took a hissing breath in, “so interesting and lovely. I didn’t think it would be fun and in the beginning it was really boring but… I can’t help but love it.”

 

“Good, Good… then we are on the same page.” Eliot said taking a couple steps toward the monster. “My deal is you let me out of my own head and I’ll let you stay with me. We can run the body together.”

“Oh i don't know if your meat suit could handle that.” It giggled “Most humans probably can’t”

“Well we don't know. It wouldn’t hurt to try. If we don't, you might end up dead or trapped just like I am now.” 

“Trapped… again…” The monster held his chin between his fingers in thought “Oh I don't think i want that again. It doesn't seem very good.”

“No no its not. It gets boring after a while..”

“THat's right. It does. And Quentin. I’ve…I see what you like about him.” 

There it was. Quentin. It was always Quentin. 

“Let me out and we can both be free. We can both have Quentin and we can be happy okay?”

The monster took a few steps to Eliot. “How about we just become one? Your body can only take so much but if we were…. The same person.” 

Eliot didn’t even think. His mind was reeling at the thought of the monster even thinking it was a good idea. “Deal” 

The monster touched Eliot’s shoulder and Eliot did the same. Their two beings molding together, a dark spot and a light spot coming together to make a perfectly grey spot. Eliot’s mind grew fuzzy and the monster’s thoughts were no longer so profound feeling. 

Eliot opened his eyes. 

“MARGO NO!”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot is isolated and missing the outside world 
> 
> Time for a park field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really one of my favorite things to write

Eliot was isolated for a while. Just him. Q, and Margo would take care of him in the small apartment they had rented for themselves. 

Alice and Penny would show up from time to time to check in but Eliot was either asleep or in another room when this happened. Seeing anyone other then Quentin and Margo made him shrink into himself and he seemed to regress into a more child like persona. 

Eliot was slowly reintroduced to the rest of the friend group over those first months when it seemed he could handle it.

After two months of being cooped up. 

“This place is boring. Can we go outside?” Eliot asked sounding innocent and small. He scooted closer to Quentin on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Quentin stiffened under the touch. It wasn't just Eliot reintegrating into humanity during all of this, it was Quentin breaking down the walls he was forced to put up. Touch reminded him of the Monster. Touch scared him but he didn't let Eliot know that. 

“Well can if you promise to be good” quentin said putting on a smile. 

“I'll be good! I'll stay next to you and and um… not hurt anything. Oh we can get ice cream!”

“I'm not sure youll be allowed at the ice cream stand anymore” Quentin said “you kind of killed the last guy that worked there.”

Eliot blinked. For a second his eyes MUST have flashed orange. Then he looked right at Quentin. “I don't remember doing that” 

Come to think of it, Eliot couldn't remember much of anything. He just knew the apartment and that he wanted to get out. 

Desperate he pleaded “i won't do that again. I'm not the monster, Curly Q.”

“I know, El but what if you get upset and something happens.”

“I wont i wont. I just want to go outside and and see the trees. Go to the park and sit in the grass. Please?” 

Quentin nodded. “Alright. Lets go. But you need to pick your clothes first.”

“What's wrong with the ones im… i wore these yesterday didn't i…” 

“Yeah” Quentin said “you did. You don't remember?”

“I do but i fell asleep and i thought-”

“I know El its kind of hard to change everyday but you'll feel better if you do. It gets you out of a slump” quentin got up from the couch and offered Eliot his hand. “Come on. Ill help” 

The Monster and Eliot had very different fashion sense. They even wore their hair differently. 

This new Eliot wore most of his hair back with a single curl down the front of his face. 

Quentin often found himself pushing that piece of hair out of Eliot's eyes as they went over magic and spells or reteaching simple human conversation. 

The black coat the monster wore was one of the only things left of his wardrobe. Eliot insisted on keeping it. He said he needed to take care of himself from the cold and the coat was soft. So quentin wasn't going to fight him on it. 

Eliot did go back to his button up shirts (and vests when he felt up to it). 

That day Eliot went for a dark orange with light blue patterning and a solid light blue tie. He wore black jeans most days. They were easy to put on and comfortable for him. 

“Alright look at me” Quentin said turning Eliot away from the mirror. “Let me tie this for you.”

Eliot smiled down at Quentin watching carefully and he moved the fabric around Eliot's neck.

“The rabbit and the fox chased each other round the tree.” Quentin moved the fat end of the tie around the then end twice “Round and round. The rabbit jumped up!” He pulled the fat end of the tie up through the neck. Eliot giggled at the silly voice he was making, “Then down its hidey hole!” 

Eliot leaned down to kiss Quentin's forehead. “Thank you” 

Quentin blushed, his hands busy tightening the tie just enough to look good. “No no problem. Until you can remember to tie those fancy knots again.” 

“I like the fancy knots! I watched a video about the trinity knot. It was so fascinating” 

“Oh I bet. I'll tell you what if you can learn a basic knot i'll learn the trinity and teach it to you” 

Eliot wiggled in his spot. Hissing in a breath. “Oh yes yes. I would love that!” 

“Alright good. Now let's go to the park. Just a warning. It's going to be loud. Will that be okay?” 

He gave a short hum in thought “i think so, quen--Curly Q i think i can handle it!” He was just excited to see the outside up close again. 

Quentin took Eliot’s hand as they left the apartment. He locked the door behind him and smiled at Eliot as they walked through the hallway. 

Their hands were locked together in a wonderful warm connection. The sunlight was hidden by the apartments until they were suddenly outside. Windows lining the lobby of the building blinded Eliot and made him cover his face for a second.

“Ouch” He muttered. 

Quentin giggled “Hey at least we are halfway to the park” 

Eliot pulled his hand away, still squinting in the light, and squeezed Quentin’s hand “Its already better than the apartment” 

They walked to the door and the warm air hit Eliot’s face. The spring air filled his lungs with the smell of flowers and gas. Cars passed by, loud and honking. The sounds of the overwhelming Eliot to the point that he shrank behind Quentin a bit. 

“It wasnt this loud up there” He said softly. 

“Yeah it wasnt… We live in New york its going to be busy” Quentin said squeezing Eliot’s hand. “Its alright. The park isnt that far” 

They carefully walked down the sidewalk. Eliot looked down at his feet, careful to avoid any cracks. He didn’t know why but he thought it was fun. Skipping along beside Quentin. 

“Q?” Eliot spoke up. “I’m glad you stay with me.” 

“Im glad I stay with you too” Quentin said with a smile in his voice. He knocked into Eliot playful to show that this was fun. 

Eliot looked at Quentin, still skipping along the sidewalk and bumping Quentin right back. 

As they got closer to the park, Eliot realized it was a little easier to breath. The air wasn’t as think, it felt crisp and clear at least a little. He sniffed and found his nose was blocked a bit. Margo once told him it is because his body was used to some kind of drug but Eliot really wished it wasn’t right now. 

Quentin lead the way to a big field full of flowers. Trees surrounding the the field were green and vibrant. He dropped Quentin’s hand and took a few steps to a tree.

Eliot reached up and grabbed a leaf. He cradled it in his hands. He looked at the veins and edges. It looked so lovely just like the flowers. His brain was getting fuzzy as he started wandering into the flowers. 

The world was so ….Vivid in that moment. The colors that were once just faded into the background at the apartment were now so bright and wonderful. Like Quentin’s eyes or Margo’s dresses. Reds and yellows of the flowers were blinding and the greens of the leaf in his hand was grounding for some reason. 

He fell to his knees and then back onto the ground. His eyes were shielded by the flowers above his face from the sun.  
What he wasn’t seeing was the flower petals floating and mixing in the air around him. 

Quentin had kept his distance to let Eliot experience what he had to but as the flower petals started raining around him, he took small steps toward Eliot. A bunch of petals hit his face and looked like tiny hearts in the air. Quentin looked down at Eliot and the petals dropped to the ground. 

“Its all so beautiful, Quentin… The world is so beautiful” He had a huge smile on his face, The leaf clutched to his chest “ Lay with me, please?” 

How could Quentin say no to a face like that. 

The two of them laid in the flowers for a long time. Quentin just looking at the bliss on Eliot’s face and Eliot looking at everything with wonder and love in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I know this chapter is a little strange but i really wanted to connect to the monster side a bit more. And it was late when i wrote the ending in the park and i kinda got caught up in the emotions of it all. 
> 
> Im going to be doing Welters this year so expect a lot of Monster!eliot (Ive been calling him Meliot) doing themed things 
> 
> This is the main story of Meliot becoming human so please subscribe if you wanna keep up !! If you have any ideas for things Meliot can do please tell me! I love hearing ideas  
> Please comment and Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> THank you for reading! 
> 
> please comment and kudos. If you want more comments will make me want to write more.
> 
> @aristotlecoyote on tumblr


End file.
